


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Anonymously_Awesome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, GoM fun times, I just can't do the chapter thing for drafts, M/M, One Shot, Porn With a Lil' Plot, Smut 'n' Fluff 'n' all that good stuff, Work is Complete, whatever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Awesome/pseuds/Anonymously_Awesome
Summary: Because to Aomine, Christmas was the best time of the year...





	1. Why I love Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Good moro, my Christmas chickidees! I hope Baby Jesus' birthday finds you well! Guess who's back with a brand new story?! Less than two weeks after my last update?! I think I deserve applause for this one *claps* thank you, thank you, you're FAR too kind.
> 
> But seriously, this story is a gift from me to you! To all my wonderful readers, thank you for your constant support for me and BBP. This is to kind of stave off your AoKaga hunger because as you who read BBP know, the ship is yet to sail 200k words later *sigh*
> 
> Anyho, this is my second attempt writing actual smut, so I hope you like it. Lowkey really happy with how this one came out. Like I love it! It feels more fluid than Burnin' Up but maybe that's just because it's kinkier and who doesn't like kink? Many people probably, but I ain't one of 'em!
> 
> This is one of the reasons I was so late with my previous update actually. I was typing BBP on my laptop and the other two on my phone like to and from uni...I risked my life for this so enjoy it! (But before my more beloved followers come at me in the comments telling me to be road safe and value my life, rest assured, I actually do but the roads here are lowkey a mess. Plus being sleep deprived half the time doesn't exactly help my awareness...) Plus you know I'd risk it all for you my beauties <3
> 
> Let me flirt. It's Christmas. I have a free pass for today.
> 
> Soooo, this story features established AoKaga, MidoTaka and KiKasa though there are only mentions of the later two and Kasamatsu isn't even physically there...KiKaga but not really (as you'll see) and other pairings if you slip on the rose-tinted glasses located on your left.  
> As mentioned before, a lot kinkier than Burnin' Up but it was intentional. Smut starts in the second chapter and continues in the third (it wasn't supposed to work that way but oh well)...  
> Total oneshot. More plot than intended actually, it was supposed to be a cheeky 2k words and here she is 12k later, clap for her...
> 
> So yup, I think that's it! I hope you enjoy as always (those who do know me) and for those who don't WELCOME and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Ho Ho Hoooo! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed up the chapter thing (oh well) but the work is complete. I'll sort it out in the morning...

* * *

 

Christmas was Aomine's favourite holiday.

 

It had been a gradual thing; he hadn't even realised he'd fallen in love with the holiday until one year he found himself staring at his calendar that was obstinately stuck on October and just wouldn't move no matter how long he closed his eyes for and willed the pages to flip.

Initially, he'd had no particular to reason to like it. From the perspective of a high school student in Japan, the winter was always a great time because it meant a holiday and all the great things that came with it: not having any work to do (well any work that couldn't be done the night before he went back); falling asleep under a kotatsu in some dark corner of his house; being dragged to winter festivals by Momoi that were kind of fun (not that he'd ever tell _her_ that) ...all that was wonderful in the grand scheme of things...

 

But it wasn’t anything particularly outstanding.

At least, it hadn't been before he and Kagami were a thing.

And by _thing_ , he meant couple.

And _not_ a couple of idiots, as Kuroko frequently referred to them as.

But a lovey-dovey, spend time together, going to get married eventually (when gay marriage was legalised in Japan, of course) couple.

 

And Kagami loved Christmas.

 

Aomine had blamed the American in him. In Japan, it was just used as an excuse for shops to flog their goods at ridiculously hiked prices and blind the average innocent citizen with all the fluorescent lighting that littered their windows.

A commercial circus.

Kagami wasn't even Christian so that aspect was lost. Aomine didn't get it, to say the least.

But none of that mattered to the redhead. Whenever the Christmas season arrived, and the weather got colder, and people started to put fairy lights on 'fucking everything, like some kinda inescapable plague...or like a giant glitter-ball had too much to drink and-Don't be stupid, Aho'.

 

Whenever _that_ happened, Kagami would smile even more than usual, and get that dreamy look in his eyes that simultaneously made his heart feel like it was melting but also made his dick give him a standing ovation.

Aomine loved that look.

Aomine loved _Kagami_.

 

It had taken him a while to realise that he didn't hate his rival; to see that he really liked his friend; to understand that he was in love with his boyfriend.

And it wasn't just a fling, or a mistaken romp that mutated into some kind of pre-marital relationship that to the surprise of everyone and no one, actually _worked_.

 

He loved him.

 

Once he'd admitted to it, everything just made sense. It was weird trying to imagine a time; a **world** where he didn't love Kagami. It was natural, like playing basketball only a lot more fun.

 

So yes.

Kagami loved Christmas;

He loved Kagami (and hopefully the feeling was mutual);

So by that logic, he also loved Christmas.

 

And he genuinely did.

 

 ...

 

It was almost the end of his lecture. He genuinely didn't understand how one man could stretch ONE topic over five two-hour lectures, but this man, his lecturer had just made it possible. But Aomine forced himself to pay attention and not think about the one-on-one he was going to play against Kagami after his day was finished. Because he had coursework due on this very topic on Saturday afternoon. So he would have to start said coursework following the aforementioned basketball match.

 

And it was 30% of the module. _So yeah, pretty important I guess._

 

Later that night as he rocked lazily on his chair at his desk-something that Kagami loathed:

 

"STOP swinging on your chair, Aomine!  If you fall, you'll crack your head open and I won't be scraping your tiny brain off the carpet."

"We'll see just who's losing grey matter when I'm screwing your brains out on your bedroom floor."

"I'd love to see you try..."

"I'll bet you would. But don't worry, you know I never disappoint..."

And if the level of destruction in their bedroom courtesy of Kagami was anything to go by, he certainly hadn't.

 

...

 

_Anyway._

 

As he rocked lazily on his chair, no closer to finishing his work than he had been two hours ago, he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to December, and all that the month entailed.

 

Now that he was in university, the work was a lot more intensive which meant that holidays were even more of a blessing.

He could just about bear his course, but knowing that he didn't have to be doing it always left a sour note.

He fully intended on becoming a professional basketball player but everyone around him who mattered (and they were few and far between) had insisted that he go to university and get himself a degree. He could play on the side but as Kagami kept insisting: "You won't be able to play forever, meathead, though you like to think you will. And when your body gets old and useless, you're going to want to have something to fall back on."

And so he had invested his precious time into a three-year long forensics course that would allow him to go on to be a policeman when his time came. He was now on the final leg, and his work required more effort than ever. He knew there has never been a time in his life when he'd had to work as hard as he was now.

 

Well, that was a _little_ white lie.

Convincing Kagami to go out with him had been more than a bit of a struggle…

 

Before they had gotten together, he was known far and wide as a complete and utter player. Everyone in the school circuit of their prefecture had heard at least one story about his sexual trysts and he was proud of it. He wore his lady-killer title like a badge of honour.

So not too soon after the winter cup, when he woke up one night drenched in sweat and harder than he'd ever been after having dreamt about a sweaty Kagami in his basketball jersey and little else...he'd been a _bit_ surprised.

 

Fast forward six months and they still weren't official. Kagami saw no real reason to trust his claims of being a changed man, and in all honesty he didn't really have anything to support his stance. There had been more than a couple of envious girls who refused to accept he was growing up and trying to take a chance at getting real happiness and they'd done their best to sabotage him.

 

Needless to say, another six months went by and they _still_ weren't together but Kagami was being more open minded about the whole situation.

 

And Aomine, in classic Aomine fashion, at some point along the whole long twisting, winding journey towards Kagami's heart, had gone and fallen in love.

Which hadn't been on the cards he had to admit, but boy did it feel awesome.

 

And luckily for him, after a drunken night of passion following a GoM social gone wild (Akashi had been called home early and Aomine still left offerings at his local temple every year to commemorate the anniversary of the event and thank the gods for removing him at the perfect time); Kagami had been left with more than enough undeniable evidence to prove that Aomine wasn't really _just_ his kind-of-rival...

Not anymore.

 

So come exam time in his second year, he was getting 'supportive' texts from his lover and homemade bentos every morning and he felt invincible. He would later claim that his improving scores were directly related to the love with which Kagami had painstakingly prepared his midday meals, much to his boyfriend's utter embarrassment.

 

Unfortunately the effect didn't seem to extend to Kagami himself as his grades were as dismal as ever but it was enough to get him through and he was completely fine with it. To him and to Aomine, that was all that mattered.

 

"And yet, if I just scrape by this year, he'll kill me! What a hypocrite-"

"What was that, Aho?"

 

Predictably, Aomine started in shock, destroying the delicate balance he had going in his chair's hind legs and toppling backwards. Kagami's prophecy would have been fulfilled had the redhead not grabbed the back of his chair to prevent his boyfriend making a nasty, **fatal** mess on the carpet.

 

"You're such an idiot sometimes." He sighed, leaning over Aomine and looking down at him. Once righted, he wrapped his arms slightly around his neck from behind. Aomine noted Kagami's increased clingy attitude with a silent smile. Just another wonderful side effect of Christmas. 

"I love you too." And before Kagami could say anything in response he closed the distance between them and covered Kagami's lips with his own.

 

It wasn't long before the redhead broke away, leaving the bluenette dissatisfied and mildly turned on by the contact.

 

"Killj-"

"Shut up."

 

Grabbing him by the hand, he led a confused Aomine to the armchair in the study room that Aomine KNEW had been an excellent investment, which is why he'd been so proactive in making sure they got one for their flat. An incentive to study, he'd called it.

 

Incentive indeed.

 

Kagami pushed him into it gently and straddled him, continuing where they'd left off. Aomine sucked on Kagami's lower lip before letting go and easing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth as the battle really began.

As their tongues fought, his hold on Kagami tightened even more, and he couldn't stop grinding his hips upwards to make contact with whatever they could at this point. Kagami more than let him, he was actively encouraging Aomine's movements with his broken groans and breathy sighs of Aomine's name.

 

 **_Fuck_ ** _yes..._

 

"So..." Kagami pulled away from him slightly with more than a bit of effort, which was evident in the breathlessness of his voice. Aomine stared up at the demi-god that was his boyfriend, at the lip gloss-like sheen on his lips that was all down to a thorough make-out session. At his slightly ruffled, too-long hair. At his perfect collar bones, coated liberally with caramel skin that was desperately making itself known as they got more and more intimate. At the ruby red eyes that were tinted with still slightly-abashed but glaringly obvious lust.

 

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world._

 

"So...?" The urgency was evident. Aomine clearly had an agenda and Kagami's mouth was getting in the way. Even though it played a massive role in his plans....

"What were you saying earlier? About me being a hypocrite...?"

"O-Oh that? Babe, that had nothing to do with you, promise!"

"And you were still swinging on your chair, even though I've _told_ you enough times-"

"I can't help it! It makes me think better! And besides, you shouldn't have been snooping, it throws me off balance!"

"You could say that again," he sniggered, "and I wasn't snooping, anyway. I came to tell you your study snack was ready."

 

_Gods, I love this man._

 

"Listen, I've got my favourite snack, meal AND dessert all rolled into one right in front of me. So do you mind shutting that big, beautiful mouth of yours and letting me eat in peace?" Kagami flushed at the compliment, he always did. That was one of the many reasons Aomine always gave them. But he wouldn't be deterred by his boyfriend's sweet talking.

 

"I think I've helped you enough. You can study hard now." He shifted and tried to get off his lap, but ended up making everything ten times worse, as he slipped slightly, rubbing their erections together. Aomine growled, losing his patience and pinned Kagami's hips to his.

 

" ** _I'm_** hard now, and it has absolutely fuck all to do with studying." Kagami bit his lip, but it was quickly released in favour of a harsh moan that was forced from him as Aomine ground his hips upwards with malicious intent.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, but there was no heat behind it. All that heat was currently being directed to his cheeks judging by the healthy shade of red they were. Aomine loved him like this-he looked even more stunning than normal.

"Well what did you expect to happen, when you go around being a damn tease?"

"I'm not a-"

"You are and you know it. But I don't hate you for it. Quite the opposite actually..." He raked his eyes over his body and thought it was nearly winter, Kagami felt way too hot.

"That being said, I actually do want to finish this sometime tonight or tomorrow morning by the looks of things. But I'm not going to anything with this in the way..." He snapped his hips quickly upwards and Kagami gripped his shoulders tighter with a sharp intake of breath. Aomine grinned.

"So what I propose, seeing as you caused this and all, is that you use that pretty mouth of yours to remedy this situation so I can finish this damn assessment."

"But-"

"No buts. Unless it's yours, but that isn't on the cards tonight."

 

Aomine clearly overestimated his levels of self-control when it came to anything remotely Kagami-related, as his boyfriend’s mouth ended up being just one of the many aspects of his divine body that was fully utilised that night.

 

Totally worn out by their late night activity, Kagami promptly fell asleep in the same chair they'd just made love in. Aomine kissed him on his forehead then settled down to relentlessly work at his assignment. He finally finished in the early hours of the morning then gathered his boyfriend into his arms, carrying him to their bedroom and depositing him softly on the bed before collapsing beside him and passing out instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, he reaped the results of his efforts, with a more than acceptable grade in that module, much to Kagami's (and thus his own) delight.

He was actively doing his best to stay in Kagami's good graces. Not that he didn't usually do his utmost to keep Kagami sweet (he was totally whipped at his point) but at Christmas he had noted the direct correlation between his good behaviour and getting rewarded...extensively.

 

So when Kagami brought up their usual Christmas plan he did this by keeping his grumbling to a minimum.

 

"Why the fuck do those colourful freaks have to invade our home every damn year?" Kagami smacked him upside the head, tutting.

"Ummm, have you forgotten that they're your friends? The ones who have been putting up with your shitty attitude years before I came along? Besides they're not ' _invading_ ' anything; I've clearly invited them." As always, Kagami spoke the truth and nothing but. In all fairness Aomine didn't mind them coming. If he was being totally honest (he wasn't) he actually kind of enjoyed them being there.

As they all went to different universities (Akashi and Murasakibara weren't even in the country anymore) or were doing different things, it was a lot harder to meet up frequently enough. Kagami, being the angel that he was, had noticed this and considered the bond the Miracles had to be special enough to actively preserve and he did by organising meet ups when he could. The Christmas one had become tradition at this point. It had started when they were 18, all huddled inside Kagami's flat and now they still huddled but with a bit more breathing space as their current shared abode was significantly larger.

No, he didn't have as much of a problem with them...or rather it wasn't personal. He would've had an issue with anyone given the situation.

Aomine was a selfish man, first and foremost. Anything that he saw as his, he strove to keep strictly to himself. And that definitely included Kagami.

 ...

When he had first realised that he had more than just a crush on him, it had been hard. Not only did he not have any experience with relationships, having never been in one live alone a homosexual one - _does that make a difference? I'm pretty sure it does...of course it does! He has a_ dick _!_ \- he had no idea how to go about things. And it didn't help that Kagami had decided not to be cooperative.

 

But to make matters even worse, he quickly realised that his possessiveness on the court extended to his love life as well. Once he'd admitted his feelings for Kagami his eyes had been opened, and suddenly, the green-eyed monster became his very best friend.

Every single time anyone got to close to Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Himuro or even Momoi, Aomine would feel his blood boil and his restraint slipping.

He often said the year he'd spent chasing Kagami was the toughest of his life, and he meant it. He'd had to mature and grow as a person so much in order to keep his feelings in check and to stop himself from attacking anyone who stood within a two-mile radius of his future boyfriend. But Kagami had seen his effort and it was one of the main things that drew the redhead to him.

When they had become official, Aomine's jealousy hadn't disappeared. Not at all. If anything his feelings grew stronger by the day.

But he became a lot better at hiding it. And at dispelling the bouts of envy whenever they made a point of reappearing. There was nothing to worry about, Kagami was his.

Initially, he had been pretty insecure about the fact that Kagami wasn't as loud and proud about his relationship as he was everything else. He definitely wasn't ashamed. No, that certainly wasn't the case. But he wasn't as clingy with Aomine as Aomine was with him. And any PDA left him red for the rest of the day. Aomine, on one of his low days, had asked him about it. He still remembered it now.

He had secretly been terrified that Kagami would reveal he wanted to end their relationship. That he just didn't like Aomine enough to keep going...

 

"Yo, what's up?"

Aomine was sitting at their dining room table stare at the sink with a determined but slightly hollow look in his eyes. His clenched, sweaty fists were hidden under the table.

Kagami had noticed his boyfriend descending into a slump in recent days and had tried breaching the subject but had been (politely but definitely) brushed off. Or just distracted from the matter at hand...

He blushed, then cleared his head of the inappropriate thoughts that chose to linger, trying again.

 

"Aomine, what's wrong?" Aomine finally turned to look at him and immediately Kagami could see how nervous he was. The tic he got whenever he was anxious about something was leaping about like crazy in his neck and his jaw was clenched tight.

Kagami grabbed another chair and pulled it to face his boyfriend. Then, reaching for the balled fists that hadn't escaped his notice, he carefully prised them open and intertwined the fingers with his, completely ignoring how drenched they were with cold sweat. He smiled up at him.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now Aho?" Aomine stared at their linked hands blankly, before taking a deep shuddering breath.

 

"Where do you see this going?"

"This...?"

"Us."

"Oh! Well..." His cheeks went red again and if he had a free hand Aomine would bet his life he'd be scratching the back of his head with it, looking sheepish.

"Well..."

 

_He's going to do it. He's going to dump you._

 

"Ummm..."

 

_This is it._

 

Kagami coughed awkwardly then geared himself up mentally. He needed to stop beating around the bush.

 

_Please, just let me down gently..._

 

"Let you down gently...? _Huh_? But you're the one who said it...? **_Huh_**?"

 

_I said that out loud?!_

 

"Huh? What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"What are **_you_** talking about?!"

"I'm asking you if you want to break up with me!"

 

There was a period of silence that Aomine is convinced he will never forget. Following that Kagami disentangled his hands from Aomine's, pushing them away from him and staring him dead in the eye, face contorted into a look of-

 

"Are you an actual idiot?"

"... _Maybe_?"

"Where the **_fuck_** did that come from-?" Kagami grabbed the hands that were still outstretched in front of him faster than he'd let them go and clenched them tightly.

"Is that...Do you want to-"

" **NO**! Of course not!"

"So why ask in the first place Aho?"

"Because...because I feel like I'm always running after you, and that you're not really interested..."

"Aomine..." Kagami looked guilty and sad after his words, and pulled his chair even closer so that their knees were bumping.

"I'm not doing that because I don't like you or anything. I just have no experience when it comes to this. You've kinda been my first for everything..." His face was burning but he pressed on.

"So just because I never initiate anything or don't kiss you much in public...it doesn't mean anything. I have different ways of showing I love you." At this point his face was blisteringly hot but it cooled as he stared in confusion and worry when his boyfriend started to choke.

"You okay Aho?-"

"You love me?"

Kagami quirked an eyebrow.

"Well duh. I mean, you love _me_ , don't you?" Blushing ever-so-slightly (the red tinge on his skin always made Kagami's heart race) he turned away.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"So? Why does it come as a surprise to you? I wouldn't be in this if I didn't...though to be honest..." He took a deep breath. "To be honest I think I realised a while before that."

"Are you for real?! So why were you so against it then?"

"I wanted you to prove yourself. And you did. So it's all cool now." Dragging himself up and tugging Aomine with him he played with their hands for a minute before looking up at him. Aomine's heart stopped.

"You're a total buffoon. But I love you for it. I love _you_ Aomine Daiki." And pulling him closer, he sealed their lips with a kiss. It wasn't long before he pulled away, a smile playing on his mouth.

"Do you mind telling your friend to go away? He’s ruining the moment." Aomine couldn't really process anything so he just blinked at his hard-on in something like irritation but said nothing. Kagami sighed fondly. He leaned in, breath hot on his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him _myself_."

 ...

"Dude are you still here?"

"Um... _huh_?"

"I guess not then...what were you thinking about anyway? You looked totally out of it." Aomine blushed slightly at how sentimental he was being and coughed with embarrassment.

"Nothing important!" Kagami didn't believe him.

"I see. Well, you're okay with them coming now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure they don't hang around too long."

"Why?"

"I want some time to have you for myself. You _know_ I hate sharing." Kagami blushed and his heart swelled. The way Aomine could say such things with no shame or embarrassment never ceased to amaze him. But he definitely liked it...

"Don't be greedy. I'm with you all the damn time!" Aomine snaked his arms around him and brought him against his chest.

"You know I can never get enough of you."

"Ah! Cornball!" But he was more than happy to part his lips for easy access when Aomine's tongue came calling. Moments like this made him feel kind of giddy and so damn _loved_ all he could do was smile. Aomine just had that effect on him. Eventually he drew back.

"What?" Aomine whined, staring at his reddened lips. Kagami crouched a little until their eyes made contact, ruby orbs dancing with amusement.

"Do you mind telling your friend to go away? He's ruining the moment."

 

Aomine's heart started to race. Of course he knew. At this point they were so intertwined on another level that there wasn't anything Kagami couldn't tell just by looking at him.

Trying to think of a quick retort when he was this distracted was proving tough, and it became impossible when Kagami moved close again and nibbled at his ear.

 

"In fact...don't worry. I'll let him know."

 

* * *

 

 

_A few weeks later._

 

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!! Merry Christmas!" Kagami looked up with a smile and was about to send season’s greetings Kise's way but was instead body slammed to the ground by the man himself.

 

As it was Christmas Aomine humoured him for a second longer than he normally would, then immediately yanked him off his better half. When they were both upright he positioned himself in front of the redhead, leaving Kagami to peer over his broad shoulder in order to continue their conversation. Kise couldn't help the small smile from curving his lips-Aomine was so overprotective around Kagami, it was nothing short of adorable. Especially considering how he treated literally everyone else. But in the bluenette's mind, his slight suspicion was more than justified.

 

Not too long before he and Kagami had hooked up at the party and thus become 'a real thing', Kise had tried to help Kagami out at the redhead's request. He had no idea what it was like being in a relationship but the fact that as Aomine had put in so much effort towards pursuing him made Kagami feel like he should as well. The last thing he wanted was for them to finally get together and he'd be terrible at everything that pertained to be a good boyfriend. What those criteria were exactly, he had yet to find out, but what he did know was the fact that Aomine was totally serious about this and hadn't given up on him for over a year meant a lot to him. A lot.

 

So he found a solution to the problem in the most Kagami-esque way possible.

 

He asked the biggest flirt he knew (besides Aomine) to _'practice his relationship skills_ ' with.

At that time, Kise had yet to convince Kasamatsu that they were destined to be together and after a recent 'trial' date that had gone breathtakingly wrong, he had retreated to lick his wounds.

Kagami had always been a constant source of comfort to him, and always managed to provide good advice or just lend a shoulder to cry on, however unwilling he might initially be.

So the proposal was quickly and happily accepted by Kise who (not being the sharpest knife in the drawer) saw nothing wrong with the arrangement. And it didn't hurt that Kagami wasn't bad looking at _all_.

Of course, after finding them in a compromising position, courtesy of Kise, Aomine thought things were very, _very_ wrong.

After their brawl had been diffused by a passing gym teacher and Touou had been notified that he'd been caught fighting on neighbouring school grounds resulting in a three-day suspension, Kise and Kagami decided to dissolve their union. Kagami realised that no amount of preparation would get him ready for the whirlwind that was Aomine Daiki and decided to jump in head first.

 

Even though the situation had gently been explained to Aomine countless times over, he still got slightly suspicious of Kise whenever he was too close to Kagami. And now was no exception. But Kise didn't blame him. It was clear Aomine was head over heels for Kagami and the feeling was mutual. And he could say the same for himself and Kasamatsu.

 

"Don't worry Aominecchi! I'm not up to anything bad...I'm just saying hi."

"Then do it with a handshake or something like a normal human being."

"That’s not how _you_ say hi when you haven't seen me in a while..." Kagami smirked, sure that he'd thrown him off. But Aomine was unfazed.

"That's different. I'm your man." And it was Kagami who ended up blushing a deep red. Kise laughed.

"You two are so cute, it isn't right!"

"I know right?!"

"Momoicchi!" Kuroko and Momoi had just arrived and we're hanging up their coats. Kise bounded over to them, all hugs and smiles which were happily returned.

"Ki-chan! How are you? Where's Kasamatsu-kun?"

"He went on holiday with his parents and his brothers but he'll be back by New Years!"

"Well it's good that you're here so we can spend the day together." Kuroko said with a smile. "Thank you once again for your hospitality, Kagami-kun. Your parties are the highlight of the Christmas season."

"No problem! We love having you guys round..."

"..."

" **Don't** we?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, what he said." Kagami tutted then addressed the rest of the Miracles who had already arrived.

"We'll wait for the last few stragglers and then we'll eat. All cool?"

"Super cool Kagamin!" Momoi giggled.

Once Akashi had finally arrived, with many apologies-"my flight from Dubai encountered signalling failures"-, a gigantic sack of gifts and Murasakibara in tow, they finally got going.

 ...

As always, Kagami's cooking was impeccable. He ensured everyone was well fed, well watered and satisfied in every way. His ability to keep such a rowdy bunch happy and under control was likely because he was such a caring person. Or, according to Takao, "a hostess with the mostess". Which pissed Kagami off to no end.

 

When everyone was done eating, they all migrated to the living room to exchange gifts. Everyone settled down on the couch, living room floor and pulled up chairs. Kise had gone to the toilet after the meal to 'spruce himself up' but when he came back there was next to no room left for him to sit. He turned back to the dining room table but all the chairs had been taken already or were too far to move. He hovered uncertainly by the door, not sure what to do.

 

"Kise! What are you doing, man? Come sit down!"

"Um, there isn't really anywhere..."

"Don't be dumb! That's Takao's job!"

"Hey!"

"Come sit here!" He shifted drastically to the left, nearly ending up in Aomine's lap. "Here!" He patted the space next to him that had just been made. It was common knowledge to all of them that Kagami couldn't really hold his drink (unlike his boyfriend) and he'd had more than a few sips from Aomine's glass, which had left him a tipsy mess. Kise gratefully took him up on his offer, squeezing in beside him. Aomine wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist, pulling him securely against him so he didn't end up falling onto Kise or worse, the floor. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Now that everyone's comfy, present time!" Momoi yelled.

 

Everyone began swapping and opening presents. As always, Akashi's were by far the most expensive. State-of-the-art phones and watches were unwrapped left and right. Muraskibara just bought what appeared to be a years worth of snacks and let everyone pick what they wanted. Kise bought everyone designer clothing from some of the brands he was modelling for, to Momoi and Takao's great joy. Kuroko and Momoi joked forces to buy the tickets for their next night out, to the premiere of an action film they'd all wanted to see, followed by dinner at a swanky restaurant.

 

Aomine bought alcohol for everyone, to the surprise of no one. Kagami always said he sucked as gift-giving and they all insisted he didn't need to give anyone anything as he was the one who hosted everything, but he still gave them all a photograph from their weekend away this past summer, with personalised frames for each person. And he baked a cake.

 

"Kagamin, they're so CUTE!"

"Seriously, Kagamicchi you shouldn't have." He drunkenly fanned them away.

"'S fine...I wanted to do it. And I knew Aho would give everyone booze and I didn't want you guys leaving here with just that."

"Hey! What's wrong with booze?!"

"Based on the current state Kagami-kun is in, quite a lot."

"Plus it tastes gross."

"Fight me, giant."

"Now, now gentlemen. Let's not end the night in a fist fight. You can do that on New Years' Eve." A silent agreement passed between Aomine and Muraskibara. Takao and Kuroko started placing bets but no doubt Kagami would bring an end to all of it, when he was sober again.

 

"Not gonna lie Kagami, you've been threatening our title as best present-givers for a while now. And these were pretty impressive, it has to be said."

"You're the only one interested in that title, Takao."

"Don't be a _spoil_ sport, Shin-chan!" Disregarding what his boyfriend had just said, he procured a bag from a place only the gods knew and started handing out brightly wrapped packages of various sizes.

 

"We thought of each of you as we bought them. Hope you like everything!"

 

Murasakibara got an autographed cook book that centred around the art of pastry making as well as a paid masterclass with the author.

"Shin-chan pulled some strings. Apparently his mom knows the chef!"

 

Kise and Momoi got a bundle of vouchers for the new mall that was opening. There were so many different ones, they didn't know where to begin.

 

"Plus, you have VIP entry, courtesy of Shin-chan!"

"Courtesy of my _parents_. They're opening a tea shop there so you can thank _them_ for your privileges."

 

Kuroko received a year-long membership for a doggy day-care centre, complete with monthly check up and grooming session.

 

"This one was Shin-chan's idea but I work there so I got an employee discount!"

 

Akashi got a hand-crafted shogi board, with his name engraved in gold on the casing. 

 

"Plus we got you this VIP tour around this board games museum and you get to talk to this old dude who's knows a bunch about shogi and all that stuff!"

"He's not an 'old dude' Takao, he's-"

"Yes, yes, Shin-chan I know. Your **_idol_**."

 

Finally, it was Kagami and Aomine's turn.

 

"Your presents are joint but we got you two...well I say _two_..."

 

He handed over the first package and Kagami tore at it like an overexcited child.

 

"Look! Couple tees!" Sure enough, they had been given a pair of basketball jerseys with their names engraved on the back. But Aomine noticed something.

 

"Why'd you guys switch the colours?" It was true. Aomine's was red and Kagami's was blue. Takao looked like he'd been waiting for someone to ask that but Kagami, in an uncharacteristic flash of brilliance, got there first.

 

"Because I'm _yours_ , and you're _mine_...Ah- _ho_." He made to kiss him on his cheek but missed and got his neck instead. Neither of them seemed to mind.

 

"Saved." Kuroko pocketed his phone. "Just in case Kagami-kun attempts to deny it later on." Takao looked at Kuroko like he held the keys to the gates of heaven and Aomine just **knew** that video would be changing hands more than once by the end of the night. He also knew he was definitely getting a copy.

 

"And here's your other one." Takao handed over an envelope to Aomine who tore it open immediately.

 

"It's just that," Takao explained, "you guys are kinda the centre of our 'little group' and you're always helping the rest of us out, and throwing parties and calling to check up on people. And not to mention your studying and everything. And because you're _kind of_ an idiot-"

"Get to the point..." Aomine growled.

"What Takao is trying to say is he thought it was highly unlikely you ever take Kagami out-"

"On dates." Takao finished. "I mean Shin-chan gets so grumpy if we don't go out at least once a-"

"That's enough Takao." The blush on his pale cheeks said more than enough though, and a lot of them laughed.

"So we got you tickets to the basketball finals, with dinner at this awesome buffet we've been to before. I guarantee you guys will love it! Plus it would really set the mood for...well, looks like Kagami's already got the idea." It was true. After his failed display of affection, Kagami had taken to kissing and sucking at boyfriend's neck. He'd already left considerable evidence of his work in the form of two large love bites but he showed no signs of slowing down. Aomine had tried to ignore him as best as he could which had been a total failure, according to his burgeoning hard-on.

 

Boy did he love Christmas.

 

"Appreciate it, guys."

"So, did we win?" Aomine rolled his eyes.

"You won." Takao whooped.

"Did you hear that, Shin-chan?! We _won_!"

"As I said before-"

"Let's celebrate!" He then produced a sprig of mistletoe (no doubt from the same place he got the presents) and wasted no time clambering into his boyfriend's lap, pulling off his glasses and proceeding to suck face.

 

The rest of them were more than used to Takao's constant PDA so they ignored it- _and_ Midorima's pleas for him to "conduct himself accordingly"-and discussed their presents instead.

 

Whilst the happy chatter continued, Kagami tried to drag himself off the chair to make some tea in an attempt to sober up. Kise, mid-conversation with Momoi, jumped up instead.

"Sit back down Kagamicchi! I'll do it!"

"I'll help you find the cups and stuff. Anyone want anything?" A few people shouted out random hot drinks and Aomine took note of them.

"Cool. Tetsu, keep an eye on his drunk ass, will you?" Kuroko smiled and nodded, moving over to the couch to tend to him.

"'M not drunk!" Aomine rolled his eyes.

" _Sure_ you're not baby." Jerking his head towards the door, Aomine made his way to the kitchen, Kise at his heels.

Kise rummaged through the cupboards, trying to find the ingredients he needed. How Kagami managed to remember where everything was with all the bottles, tins, tubs and sacks around was beyond him. He had always thought the only kitchens this packed were those in Michelin starred restaurants and the ones TV chefs filmed in. But he had been beyond wrong. Kagami had proved that time and time again. Eventually Aomine decided to intervene and stop the pathetic scene in front of him.

"How about you get the mugs? They're over there, by the way." He gently pushed him in the direction of one of the cupboards that was filled with glassware and china.

Aomine moved quietly, pulling various things out of various cupboards. He'd watched Kagami (and his ass) more than enough times to know where everything was kept. The quintessential perfect boyfriend in his eyes: doesn't give a damn about what's going on but pays attention because it's important to his significant other.

They worked in silence for a while before Kise cleared his throat.

 

"I, er, wanted to thank you properly for letting me spend the night."

 

Kagami knew how lonely Kise was without Kasamatsu and insisted he spend the night with them in their spare room. It was things like that that made everyone love Kagami. He was so thoughtful and considerate and was always looking out for other people.

 

"Don't worry about it. 'S'no biggie. Besides you know what he's like. There was no way you were going home tonight." Kise smiled slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing.

 

"And I just wanted you to know that there's nothing going on between me and Kagami. Like I-"

 

"Like I said, 's’no biggie. You don’t have to explain anything. I know there was never anything going on. It’s just easier to be mad sometimes. And Kagami's pretty damn skilled at trying to get me to cheer up." They exchanged a knowing look. If Kagami had seen it he would've exterminated them both. "So don't be an idiot. That's Takao's job." The man in question was too busy publicly groping Midorima in not-so-public areas to defend his honour and Kise burst out laughing, the weight of his seemingly needless worry completely disappearing.

 

"You know; everyone always says it but the two of you are **beyond** similar."

"Hardly. He's not as hot as me." He laughed again.

"Me and Takao made your last present a joint one but it’s kind of more...from all of us to you…" Aomine quirked an eyebrow at this.

“To _me_?”

“Yeah, including Kagamicchi… _especially Kagamicchi…_ ” he added in a lower voice. Aomine was more than a bit confused at this point.

“Wait, so where is it?”

“Oh, we’ll give it to you later! I was just letting you know beforehand!” He grinned. “Let’s get going before the tea goes cold!”

 ...

"How's he doing Tetsu?"

"Critical but stable, Aomine-kun." Kagami opened his eyes briefly at the sound of his boyfriend's voice before closing them again and continuing to rest his head on Kuroko's shoulder. Aomime smirked and switched places with him. Kagami immediately used the opportunity to snuggle up against him and dozed off again.

"Wake up, you raging alcoholic. Your tea's ready."

"Don't want it..."

"I'll pour it down your shirt." Kagami's eyes snapped open and he hastily took the steaming mug, scowling at the smug smirk on Aomine's gorgeous face.

 

At this point, the party was winding down to a close. Kise had left in a cloud of excitement after a surprise call from Kasamatsu. Murasakibara was snoring quietly in one of the armchairs, his lavender head resting in Akashi's lap. The smaller male was perched on one of the chair's arms, discussing New Year's plans with Kuroko and Momoi.

Takao and Midorima had disappeared a few minutes beforehand Aomine didn't even want to _think_ about which room they were defacing and how. As long as it wasn't their bedroom, he could deal with it. He'd rip their heads off another day.

Kagami had drifted off completely so Aomine thought it would be better to let him have a nap in their room.

 

"Oi, wake up."

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Go have a nap. I'll sort out the rest." Kagami nodded and tried to get up but his legs weren't cooperating. Aomine took matters into his own hands (literally) and scooped him up bridal style before carrying him towards their room. Kagami was too tired to argue so Aomine used the opportunity to admire his sleeping face.

He rarely ever did seeing as he slept longer than his boyfriend and by the time he woke up, Kagami was always up and about, but now he could and he felt his heart seize up almost painfully.

 

_Shit, he's beautiful._

 

Aomine was convinced he was the luckiest man alive and as if to confirm that, Kagami shifted closer to him in his sleep, hand weakly tangling into the front of his shirt.

 

Aomine's heart swelled and he carried him into their room before laying him out gently on the bed. Then he kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you _so_ damn much," he whispered fiercely against his skin. "So damn much..."

Pulling away almost reluctantly he let go, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

It was approaching midnight so he decided to start sending people home. Kuroko and Momoi were the first to leave. Momoi started feeling sick on the way out and ran to the bathroom to be violently ill. Aomine and Kuroko waited anxiously by the door until she opened again looking slightly worse for wear but otherwise okay.

"I'm totally fine now. I think I just needed to get it out of my system." Upon hearing that she was okay, he could resist a quick jibe.

"What, pregnant already?" He ended up with two bruised ribs and zero sympathy but it was worth it in his opinion.

He opened the door and ushered the pair out, so he could walk them downstairs.

 

Kise had been waiting for him to leave.

As soon as the door closed, he crept into Aomine and Kagami's room, closing their door soundlessly behind him. He moved silently towards the sleeping form on the bed. Sitting down softly, he patted him thrice on his shoulder.

"You can stop pretending now, it's me." Kagami's eyes opened immediately as he got up and hastily started taking off his clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

Oblivious to all of this, after seeing them off he made his way back upstairs. He didn't know whether to target the two lovebirds or the sleeping duo on the couch (Akashi had eventually succumbed to the Sands of Time) but as he was unlocking the door his phone started ringing. Aomine looked at the caller ID briefly then picked up.

"Let me guess, you thought it would be a good idea but now something's stuck?"

"Woaahh! How did you know _that_?!"

"Because **you** are a very special variety of idiot."

"Charming. Something IS stuck but it's nothing X-rated. It's us."

"..."

"Hello? Ao-"

"Where exactly _are_ you two?"

"In like this garage/storage room thi- Hello?"

 

"Shin-chan we're saved! Quick, let's use the time we have left!"

"NO Takao I'm serious this-"

Needless to say when Aomine found them, it wasn't in the best of positions. He would've taken a photo for future blackmail on his phone but Kagami had a habit of using whatever phone was in reaching distance, and he'd be less than impressed to know that Aomine was storing pornographic pictures of their friends.

 ...

After the pair had been made decent, yelled at and sent home in a taxi (they were probably making out in the back of that, too) he went upstairs to tackle the final duo.

Akashi had woken up at this point and would deny ever even sleeping, but Murasakibara was still out cold. _Oh damn it!_

"I can't seem to wake him up but I'm sure he's alive."

"That puts my heart at ease."

Akashi gave him a ‘look’ and he decided to cut back on the sarcasm, just a bit.

"So what, are we carrying him?"

"Well, you are."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

Akashi blinked at him.

"I'll call the taxi."

 

He disappeared outside, leaving Aomine to stare at Murasakibara's huge, unmoving form, and wonder just how he was going to get him downstairs.

"Kagami's been sleeping for a while...maybe I could ask him to help..."

"Oh Aominecchi!" Kise suddenly appeared in front of him with, as always, no regard for personal space.

"Kagamicchi woke up but he's been feeling dizzy and pretty sick so I'm looking after him." Upon hearing the redhead was ill, instinct was telling Aomine to go and look after him himself. Kagami was vulnerable, and his gut was telling him to just leave the giant there and tend to his boyfriend.

But Murasakibara got so fussy if he woke up anywhere that wasn't a bed and Aomine did _not_ have the mind to be dealing with his whining at two in the morning so he sighed.

"Okay keep doing what you were doing. I'll sort out... _this_." He gestured loosely to Murasakibara and Kise nodded.

Aomine crouched down and threw the other man over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. His knees felt like they were going to buckle any minute and Kise held the front door open for him so he could get out.

"Good luck Aominecchi!" He yelled before closing the door behind him and going back to their bedroom.

 

"That was close. He nearly caught us."

"Kise, are you sure-?"

"Relax," he hushed him, moving closer, "don't you trust me?"

Kagami nodded straight away.

"Excellent," he smiled. "Just relax..."

 

Aomine staggered into their apartment at quarter to one, feeling soulless and exhausted. Akashi and the beast had finally gone home. He was done, he was free. He could go to sleep.

 

Or not...

 

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi said his sickness was being triggered by smell. _Especially_ alcohol. So he wants you to shower before you go to bed. He left your stuff there." Aomine looked mildly confused but not surprised. This wouldn't be the first time his boyfriend acted weird around different smells or stuff in general. He shrugged and shuffled into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

 

The shower was already damp and warm. Someone had clearly used it before him. And not too long ago, judging by all the steam. _Weird, maybe it was Kagami_.

 

He didn't question it and started showering on autopilot, using whatever was there. Eventually he noticed a spicy aroma filling the air. He picked up the bottle he'd just used and read the label. _Ginseng..._ _I don't remember having_ this _here. Maybe it's Kise's. But Kise hadn't showered because his hair wasn't wet. So why..._

 

Aomine's brain struggled to work through all the information it was taking in as he dressed up. When he picked up his boxers, he heard something fall to the floor. He picked up the small, wrapped oblong and read the tag.

 

_To: Aominecchi, Merry Christmas!_

_From: Kise_ _♡_

 

_What the fuck's going on?_

 

He left the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom still trying to work out what exactly had been going on while he was running errands because things weren't adding up. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard something that made his heart stop and he flung the door open.

 

**_FUCK._ **

 

Staring in complete shock at what he saw in front of him, he drew closer.

 

"I can't _believe_ you guys played me." At the last minute, he blindly reached out and pushed the door shut behind him, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene on the bed.

 

 


	2. Aomine's Present

Kagami.

 

But this wasn't just Kagami.

This had Kise written **_all_** over it.

 

He could already _smell_ the heavy scent of sex.

 

How long had this gone on?

 

Judging by the man in front of him, quite a long time.

 

“ _Kagami_ …?”

 

The redhead in question finally looked up and his unfocused eyes alighted on his boyfriend.

“Aomine…I _need_ you…” Just then, he gasped and lowered his head again, chin hitting his chest.

 

Aomine wasn’t sure _where_ he was but if he had to take a guess…

Carrying Murasakibara had actually caused his heart to fail and he was currently lying dead on their living room floor.

But his soul…

His soul had ascended to the pearly gates and for whatever _bogus_ reason they’d opened to welcome him…

 

He was in _heaven_.

 

 

Kagami was sitting on the bed with his legs spread and bent at the knees so both his feet were firmly planted on the soft mattress. His longish hair was held back by the teeth of a thin, wire headband so Aomine could see his flushed beautiful face in all its glory.

He was wearing a long, billowy sleeved red shirt with a white fur trim to commemorate the festive season, that fell just below his ass but only half the buttons were done up. He had a thin red collar with miniscule bells that tinkled whenever he moved…oh, and he was wearing _stockings_.

Sheer, black stockings with a thick, red line up the back that ended at the tops of his thighs. Aomine followed them up hungrily with his eyes and it only made sense that he should stop at Kagami’s crotch. And he was glad he did.

He’d tied a wide red ribbon several times around the base of his cock and it was currently keeping him from coming. Just how long he’d been holding off was anyone’s guess, but his cock bounced heavily as he jerked up and down occasionally slapping against the red silk of his shirt and leaving dark spots of precum.

The redhead’s breathing came harder and he jerked again as the toy inside him hit _that_ spot. That one torturous spot that _made_ him believe he was about to come but then he always realised soon after that with the ribbon there it was still impossible. But it still felt so _good_ , so he forced himself to work the thick, blue dildo in and out of his slippery depths, continuing the maddening cycle of pleasure and denial.

It rubbed almost painfully against his prostrate again, and he moaned Aomine’s name long and loud.

 

**_FUCK._ **

 

“How long have you been waiting for me?” he breathed, at the foot of the bed now. The view just got better. He could _see_ Kagami’s slick hole stretched tight to accommodate the huge toy. His throat felt dry.

“ _Too long_ …” Kagami was so desperate to be fucked he didn’t know _what_ to do _or_ say. All he could do now was keep working the toy in and out, _in_ and _out_. The motion was mesmerising to Aomine.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” It was nearly a whisper. His boyfriend gazed up at him and ran a tongue over his wet lips. Aomine dragged his eyes up and followed the motion, watching his answer curve his lips.

“Forever...”

 

Aomine shoved Kagami down onto the bed and slammed their lips together. Kagami’s lips parted immediately to allow Aomine’s tongue access. Kagami’s mouth was hot, wet and tasted of…

Their tongues battled but Aomine was always going to have the upper-hand and Kagami was always going to give it to him. He was a complete pushover in the face of Aomine.

Aomine sucked on Kagami’s tongue, trying to pinpoint the flavour he’d tasted earlier. His hands roved over Kagami’s glistening body, under the silk fabric and over the silk of his skin. There was a smell there he recognised too…he’d covered himself in some kind of light oil that Aomine wasn’t particularly familiar with _now_ but he planned to get _very_ up close and personal with it. 

His hands strayed lower, lightly touching his raging erection. Kagami groaned into his mouth and Aomine swallowed the sound. _Not yet_.

He moved, his index finger tracing the edge of his hole, that had nearly swallowed the toy. _Clearly he needs something bigger...wait…_

“Why have you stopped?” Kagami looked at him like he’d sprouted horns.

“Stopped _what_?” He tried to kiss Aomine again, but the bluenette moved out of his reach.

“Stopped fucking yourself…” he grabbed the base of the toy and rammed it in once for emphasis. Kagami arched off the bed in an instant.

“ _Aomine!_ ” he pleaded. For what exactly he didn’t know.

“For every time you _stop_ , I’ll make you wait that much longer to finally cum. Got it?” Kagami nodded obediently.

“Get going then.” He slapped the redhead’s thigh and his boyfriend did as he was told, shakily taking hold of the toy and pulling it all the way out of him before shoving it all the way back in. The movement stole the last of the air in his overwrought lungs away, and he collapsed back onto the bed in a heap. It felt even better than before. He was going to go insane.

Aomine watched him pleasure himself; how he moved the toy in at certain angles to hit his prostrate _hard_ , just the way he liked it. How he kept going even though he knew he wasn’t getting any closer to completion. The way his free hand grabbed at the bedding in an attempt to anchor himself to reality and not get swept away by the mind-bending pleasure he was causing himself.

“So fucking gorgeous…” Aomine muttered, grabbing his face and ploughing into his mouth again. Kagami gave as good as he got, but he had to break away from time to time to get his breath back. He was already exhausted, but he couldn’t stop. He was too close.

Their lips met again, tongues meeting to slide and tangle with each other. Aomine wouldn’t back off so he kept going, tongue licking against Aomine’s and so turned on he thought he’d pass out. Suddenly, Aomine pulled away.

“Candy cane…?”

“Top drawer.” Kagami responded immediately. Baffled but horny as hell, he followed Kagami’s directions and opened the top drawer and found a thick stick of red and white candy cane and what looked like a year’s supply of lube. It wasn’t long before he’d come up with an idea.

“Don’t stop,” he reminded him. Kagami growled.

“Do I- _aaahhh!_ -Do I _look_ like I’ve stopped?!”

“No, you look amazing.” Aomine replied, kissing him. “Are you hungry?”

“Uh-huh, give me-” Aomine quickly got what he meant, and grinned wickedly.

“Not _that_ …maybe later, if you’re good…” Kagami whimpered, and Aomine grabbed him by the hair, tilting his head back painfully. Submissive Kagami was one of his all-time favourites.

“Suck this.” He pushed the stick of candy against Kagami’s lips and the redhead took it in with no resistance, licking and slurping on it. Aomine felt himself get even harder as he watched him. Kagami was always too much; every time Aomine thought he couldn’t get any hotter, he proved him wrong.

“Does it taste good?” Aomine whispered. Kagami nodded as best he could with the hand Aomine had in his hair.

“So _good…_ ” he sighed round the candy cane. Aomine felt his restraint starting to snap. He pulled his head back tighter and Kagami moaned even louder than before.

“Let me give you more then...” Gripping the sweet firmly, he started to fuck Kagami’s mouth with it. The redhead didn’t have much control because of the angle and the speed Aomine was going so he just hollowed his mouth and sucked. Sweet, cream coloured saliva started to build up from what he couldn’t swallow fast enough and began to trickle out of his mouth and down his neck. Aomine licked it up.

“You’re right. It’s _so good_.” He upped his pace and Kagami flattened his tongue, letting the candy be gradually pushed down his throat as he kept pushing the dildo into himself. Aomine _knew_ he’d never seen such an arousing sight before.

“You’re doing good, doing _great_ …so _damn_ perfect… _my angel_ …” Kagami’s heart fluttered at Aomine’s sweet talk. He loved this side of him just as much as his rough side. Throughout everything, Aomine always made him feel precious.

“You’re done.” He pulled the candy cane out completely, and it dripped saliva all over Kagami’s shirt. _Fuck the shirt._

“Perfect as always.” Kagami blushed at the praise and Aomine bent down kiss him again. “Now to use it…”

“Use it-!” Aomine ripped his shirt open, popping the few buttons that were done up and exposing his oily chest and abdomen. He wasted no time uncapping the bottle of lube and squirting it over the bare skin, a few drops hitting his chin. When the bottle was half empty he threw it somewhere over his shoulder and massaged it into his skin before using the stick of candy cane to trace over every line and crevice he could see.

The gentle touch drove Kagami wild. It would range from being soft, to slightly ticklish as he lifted it even further off his skin to pinpricks of painful pleasure when he dug the slight point in. Eventually, he lay down beside Kagami and started to lave at one of his nipples as the sugar stick lightly circled the other one. He continued to suck hard then blow over it, repeating the process until Kagami was begging him to stop. After what felt like hours, Aomine finally lifted his head to look Kagami in the eye. His sapphire eyes glittered with evil promise and Kagami shivered in excitement.

“Don’t you like it? Or would you like me to suck somewhere else…?” The candy cane wandered lower to play with the ribbon attached to his cock. Kagami started begging.

“Aomine _please_ don’t! It’s too-” Ignoring him, Aomine crawled to the foot of the bed and in one swift movement, engulfed Kagami from tip to base.

Kagami yelled.

“AOMINE!” he cried, bucking off the bed. Aomine held his hips down and swallowed, the walls of his throat caressing the head of Kagami’s abused member. His boyfriend pleaded again.

“Aomine _please_ , I can’t cum I-” He released Kagami’s cock.

“Shhhh…” The warm hiss of breath hit the sensitive tip of his cock and he screwed his eyes shut against the pleasure. His hand had all but stopped and Aomine tapped the base of the dildo.

“I didn’t say you could stop yet…” Nearly crying, Kagami continued to do as he was told. His body was feeling too much at once. It was unbearable…but he couldn’t _ever_ remember feeling this amazing. He just hoped Aomine would give him what he wanted soon.

Unfortunately for him, fate was not on his side. As Aomine moved to continue his torture, his hand came into contact with something small and hard. _Kise’s present_.

Kagami was too dazed to concentrate on anything other than remaining conscious so Aomine quickly unwrapped it. And suddenly everything clicked.

_This just gets better and better…_

“Get up, baby.” Kagami stared at him like he was mad, even though he knew he’d lost his own sanity as soon as he’d tied that damn ribbon round his dick.

“Relax…we’re just changing positions a bit so I can give you your reward.” He pulled at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and Kagami got the hint, getting up as fast as he could. Aomine grabbed him and steadied him before he could collapse again. His body was clearly starting to feel the effects of sexual exhaustion and Aomine wondered if his next move would push him over the edge.

_We’ll have to wait and see._

Aomine sat back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him and motioned for Kagami to come to him. His boyfriend crawled forward, skin flushed and eyes in permanent half-mast. Aomine had the desperate urge to forget everything, meet him halfway and fuck him where he was. But it was only because he knew that what would happen next would be beyond anything they’d done yet that he stayed put.

When Kagami was level with his crotch, he shifted him so he was perpendicular to him and parallel to the headboard. Everything was sliding into place.

_Perfect._

Kagami looked confused by the specific position and looked at Aomine questioningly. He didn’t like what he saw there, at _all_.

“What’s that look for, babe? Don’t you trust me?” Kagami couldn’t help but cast his mind back to the last time someone had said that. _And look where_ that _got me…_ Against his better judgement, he nodded.

“Excellent…” Aomine hissed, and Kagami couldn’t help but worry. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“Aomine-”

“There’s no catch. Come take what’s yours…just don’t stop…” Kagami got the hint and started working the dildo again. His legs shook every time it hit his prostrate, which was a _lot_. Aomine helped him work his trousers and boxers off, and his neglected dick sprang free.

Kagami never failed to be amazed by how enormous it was. He’d thought  _his_ dick was big, but Aomine’s…Aomine’s was a whole different story.

And he loved it. Aomine knew how much he did, too. The fact that he willingly bottomed every time they had sex was proof enough. He’d topped a few times but the pull of Aomine’s dick had been too great. He couldn’t get enough of how amazing it felt being pounded into oblivion. To just forget everything and let Aomine work him out…

“You look hungry…”

“I’m starving.” Kagami licked his lips and got to work.

He placed a quick kiss on the engorged head before licking it from top to bottom. He didn’t have any free hands as the other one was being used to prop himself up so he took everything slowly. He started by swirling his tongue around the tip, sucking up the precum before slowly lowering his head.

Aomine groaned and fought to keep his hips down. Kagami’s mouth was a thing of beauty. He knew exactly what to do to drive Aomine insane. Left to his own devices, Aomine would be shooting his load in no time at all. He watched his boyfriend’s head bob up and down for a while, just basking in the pleasure of it all. Kagami was amazing, there was no doubt about it. But when his stomach started to tighten, he began to take action.

Kagami had seen the fluttering of Aomine’s rock hard abs too and knew his boyfriend was drawing closer to his orgasm so he doubled his efforts, licking and sucking as much as he could, ignoring the dull ache in his neck.   _It won’t be long now…_

Or so he thought.

The real reason for Aomine’s seemingly strange positioning started to make a hell of a lot of sense when Aomine reached out to grab the base of the dildo, lacing his fingers with Kagami’s and helping him push it in and out.

“I thought I’d give you a hand.” _Like fuck you did…_ Aomine smiled down at him, but his eyes were midnight blue…closer to black due to how blown out his pupils were. His eyes spoke on sinful intention and Kagami tried to get out the situation fast.

“Aomine, what are- _AAAHHHHH!_ ”

 

Kagami heard the buzzing before he felt it.

But when it hit, everything came together with horrifying clarity.

Because of _course_ it wasn’t a dildo. That was too easy.

And it was meant to be Aomine’s present after all.

 

Aomine ground the vibrator further into Kagami, forcing his hand to do it, too. It rubbed against his walls relentlessly, drawing Kagami’s screams from him by force.

Yes. He was screaming now.

“A-Ao...mi..ne…” he panted. “P-Please, s-stop, I- _aaaahhhaaaaa_!” Aomine turned up the intensity and moved it faster out of Kagami before pushing it back in and rotating it in rapid-fire circles inside him. Kagami had given up trying to blow him, and rested his head against Aomine’s smooth thigh, struggling to breath as the pleasure _continued_ to build after everything. He wasn’t going to make it.

“Does it feel _good_ baby?” Kagami started to cry. The pleasure was overwhelming.

“Aomi…I **can’t** …It’s…I’m…”

“Oh, don’t say _that_! I’m sure you can take just a _little_ bit more…” Kagami used his last bit of strength to turn to Aomine and plead with him.

“Aomine…” he sobbed, “don’t…” Aomine turned the vibrator’s controller up to its maximum and held it against his prostrate.

He’d been wrong before…

 _Now_ , it was too much.

“ **AOMINE**! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” He didn’t know how, but he was. His body was screaming for its release even louder than he was. Aomine licked his lips at the delicious spectacle in front of him then smirked.

“You’re right. You are.” Reaching down, he untied the ribbon and Kagami came almost immediately afterwards.

His orgasm racked his body and cum squirted out of his overwrought cock in thick, white ribbons, covering Aomine, their bed and himself. Finished, he collapsed face-first into Aomine’s lap.

His boyfriend turned the vibrator off and pulled it out slowly, marvelling at how Kagami’s walls still clung to it.

“Such a _slut_ …you _still_ want more…” Kagami’s hole twitched, and Aomine traced the rim with his finger. Though tired, Kagami whined and pushed back on it.

“You’ve been beyond amazing today…I’ll give you what you want now.” Pulling the worn-out body towards him, he draped the redhead’s arms around his neck. Kagami tightened his hold and pressed his sweaty face into Aomine’s neck.

Aomine grabbed his cock and lowered Kagami slowly onto it, letting the man take it inch by inch until he was fully seated.

“So _big_ Aomine…”

“Just how you like it.” Kagami nodded against his neck, his face a brilliant red. It was true as anything but it didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed admitting to it.

“Ready?”

“Uh-huh…” Aomine moved slowly, thrusting his hips into Kagami’s tight warmth. The redhead moaned at how amazing it felt and sunk his nails into Aomine’s back, seeking purchase.

The minor pain spurred Aomine forwards and he picked up his pace, grabbing Kagami’s hips to move them in time with his thrusts and hitting his sweet spot every single time. Kagami leaned back and cried out Aomine’s name, his cock bouncing, hard and full once more.

He moved even faster, pistoning his hips into Kagami and bringing him closer and closer to release while rushing ever closer himself. He nipped and kissed at Kagami’s neck as they fucked, but Kagami grabbed his head dragging it up to his.

“Merry Christmas, Aomine Daiki…” he panted, before kissing him full on the lips and grinding his hips down. The added friction pushed both of them over the edge and they came simultaneously, falling back onto the bed.

 

“Kagami, get up, I have to wipe you off.” He received no response. “Kagami?” The redhead was out cold. He’d reached his limit.

Aomine chuckled and laid him gently on the bed beside him before going to the bathroom. He returned with a damp towel that he used to wipe both of them down as best he could. The sheets could go fuck themselves, in his opinion. He was too tired to change them. Rolling Kagami over, he noticed cum starting to pool onto the sheets and remembered he hadn’t worn a condom. Grinning wickedly, he opened one of the bedside drawers and rifled through it until he found a butt-plug and shoved it into Kagami’s welcoming hole. His boyfriend would likely kill him but it was more than worth it, in his opinion.

Job done, he lay back and dragged Kagami’s limp body towards him, covering both of them with the duvet and finally falling asleep.

 

 

 


	3. The Aftermath

“I’ve got to hand it to you Kise. You got me good.”  Kise beamed with pride.

"By the way, what was that smell in the shower?"

"In the shower...oh yesterday! Ginseng and chocolate oil. Apparently, it's an aphrodisiac. They might have been lying but it smells good so whatever...though I'm not sure you needed it in the first place...But anyways, we’d been planning it for _ages_! I would’ve been more shocked if it _didn’t_ work…” Aomine had unsurprisingly woken up first, and after a quick shower, he’d donned a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a wife-beater and had gone to make breakfast for Kagami. Not that he could cook or anything, but he was pretty sure there was some left over cake and rice from last night. That would have to do, in his opinion.

Thankfully, Kise was up too and once he saw what Aomine was doing, he intervened and helped make Kagami’s breakfast instead. Now that the blonde was there, Aomine could finally find out how much planning had gone into last night.  

“Everyone was in on it,” Kise explained as he fried the rice. “Like everyone…”

“Seriously?! And Kagami was okay with that?” Kise nodded.

“Well, not everyone knew all the filthy details. Only me and Takao did-”

“Shock.”

“And Momoicchi-”

“Shock part two.”

“But yeah, even the sleeping was fake…well not totally, Kagamicchi _was_ pretty tired.”

“He’s pretty tired _now_.” Kise laughed.

“I’m not surprised! I didn’t know he could be that _loud_. I could hear him through my ear plugs and everything…” Kise giggled. “I’m glad you two had fun though. Kagamicchi thought you deserved it because he says he thinks you don’t think he loves you enough…” While Kise went over what he’d just said to see if it actually made sense, Aomine drifted.

Kagami really did too much for him. He knew at this point that he really was the luckiest man in the world. It would take more than a miracle to convince him otherwise.

Just then, he heard the voice of an angel, beckoning him back to the bedroom.

“Aomine _fucking_ Daiki, get your ass in here **_now_**!” Aomine leapt up. “What can I say? My prince calls…” Kise chuckled.

“I’ll finish this. Try not to die.” Aomine waved him off and went back to his room. Kagami glared at him from the centre of their bed.

“I’m guessing the plug was _your_ brilliant idea.” He wasn’t asking. Aomine shrugged. Kagami tutted.

“Why would you do that, though? To piss me off?” Aomine looked offended.

“Of _course_ not!”

“Then?”

“It gives me a valid reason…to eat you out.” Kagami’s face flared but he couldn’t do anything but yell at him. He was too weak to even stand and even if he could, the pain in his back would quickly floor him again.

“Aomine, I’m so serious. Do _not_ -”

“I can’t _hear_ you…” he sang, crawling in between Kagami’s stockinged legs and pushing them onto his shoulders, exposing his hole. He grabbed the edge of the plug and twisted it, pushing it in gently. Kagami moaned.

“Oh, you might want to be quiet by the way. Kise’s in the kitchen right now.” Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth and tried to push Aomine’s head away. The bluenette grabbed his wrist and pinned the hand to the bed, using his other hand to tug the plug out, letting the previously held cum drip steadily onto the soiled sheet. Kagami groaned at the sensation and Aomine looked hungrily at the puckered hole.

“Mmmm…” he moaned as Aomine lowered his head and kissed softly at his quivering hole, before breaching the entrance with his tongue as more cum dripped out.

“You taste _great_...” He pushed his legs up higher and pushed his tongue in deeper, stroking at Kagami’s inner walls and making the redhead writhe.

Eventually, he started fucking him with his tongue and Kagami wondered if it would be enough to make him cum again. It certainly felt that way. The gentle building in his lower belly was getting harder to ignore and he let Aomine know the current state of things.

“Aomine, I’m _dying_! Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“I can’t…you’re too sore.” But he eased two fingers into him instead, stretching him a bit before working them deeper alongside his tongue until he was scraping Kagami’s prostrate. Kagami’s hand had long since left his mouth (he was doomed either way) and he frantically rubbed his dick to orgasm. It wasn’t long before he was shooting his essence over his belly. Aomine sucked slower, milking his orgasm from him until he was completely done.

Kagami fell back, spent. Aomine crawled up to run a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Bath?” Kagami nodded and pecked him on the lips. Aomine got up and picked up his boyfriend, carrying him to the bathroom. Once there he ran a warm bath, and undressed what clothing was left after their late night fun, then lowered him in and bathed him gently. Kagami looked like he was about to fall asleep so Aomine worked quickly. Once finished, he drained the water to a level Kagami couldn’t drown in and went back to their room to make their bed with fresh sheets before carrying the redhead back out and dressing him up.

Kagami kissed him softly when he was fully dressed.

“Thanks for looking after me so well…”

“It’s cool…this is mostly my fault-” Kagami shook his head.

“No, I _wanted_ to do this…to show you how much I love you…so don’t _ever_ think that I don’t.” Aomine's heart felt like it was about to choke him and he grabbed Kagami and pulled him against him.

“Don’t be stupid. Everything you fucking _do_ shows me you love me…plus, who _wouldn’t_ be crazy about a guy like me?” Kagami swatted at him, laughing, before moving closer to whisper into his ear.

“Still…I appreciate all of this…and you _know_ I’m going to make it up to you, right?” He tongued his ear suggestively and as if by magic, Aomine was rock hard.

“How about you start right now...-”

“Are you guys gonna stay in there all _day_? Breakfast is getting cold!”

“I’m not hungry, I ate already!” Kagami’s face went beet red.

“I _know_ , I heard!” Kise sniggered. “But I’m sure Kagamicchi’s famished!” Kagami suddenly looked a lot less loving and a lot more murderous. Aomine burst out laughing.

“I’d say bloodthirsty…” Still, he pulled him out of bed, and let the redhead rest against him as they walked out of the room. When they finally got to the living room, Aomine shuffled some pillows and set Kagami down before going to help Kise bring the food over.

 

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, talking and just taking it easy, knowing there wasn’t anything they had to do. Kise left a few hours later, leaving Aomine and Kagami to recline on the sofa.

“So, best Christmas so far?” Kagami smirked.

“Pretty good…maybe not the best though…”

“Are you for _real_?!” He laughed.

“No. It was perfect…thanks to you.” Aomine leaned down to kiss him for the umpteenth time that day.

“I love you, Aomine Daiki."

“Not as much as I love you.”

 _Yeah, Christmas is probably my favourite time of the year…_ probably _…_

 

 

FIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you loved, hated and rated in the comments belowwww.
> 
> I'm about to go drinking (because YESSS) and just have a merry time in general. But drink responsibly! And don't go replicating what these two goons have been doing above because it might not go as smoothly as you'd like ;) Unless you're doing it with me, in which case, hotties HOLLA at me <3
> 
> Let me know if you like this kind of stuff and whether you want me to do more of it or just sit my ass down and focus on BBP. As always, forever yours, AA <3  
> Merrrrrrrryyy Chrrrisssstmaaaaassss!!!


End file.
